Talk:Sagenose
Concerns *All of the history needs expanding. All done. 02:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) *More quotes are needed. There's about 3 quotes on there, and given his lack of speaking roles overall, it should be okay. 02:37, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Something interesting.... ok. So, Sage and Mint were goibng to die when their mom and them were found ( They were sick :P ) but Sandstorm made them not die. But, Sagepaw never got her warrior name soo..... Her ceremony was either Delayed, Not displayed, Or... Sage paw is dead. If she is.... Rest in peace, Sagepaw. :'( Uhh Sage paw is a Tom not a she-cat just in case you just had some typos or didn`t know if he was a tom or she-cat. Mintfur, his sister is a she-cat. Isabelrilkas73 (talk) 13:11, June 7, 2013 (UTC)Isabelrilkas73 OKAY EVERYONE SAGEPAW IS A TOM, A BOY, A MALE! NOT A SHE-CAT! Isabelrilkas73 (talk) 13:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC)isabelrilkas73 He needs a warrior name.Brightpatch (talk) 20:29, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Editing I tried my best to expand Sage's history and information. Tell me how I did. User:Mallinois Correct Picture I just re-read the whole of Firestar's Quest, and Sagekit is definitely a girl, and Mintkit is definitely a boy. I think the allegiances are just a bit mixed up. If it's alright, I think we should switch Mintkit's picture with Sagekit's. --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 00:57, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead?!? Did Sagekit die in Skyclans destiny? I think iread somewhere that she had... [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!']] 19:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Sagepaw is still very much alive in SkyClan's Destiny, but his warrior name isn't revealed. Mintfur is seen in the manga part at the end, so it reveals her warrior name, but Sagepaw isn't seen... it's possible that he could have died but we have no way of knowing. 19:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Erin Hunter revealed that he HAD recieved his warrior name, but she forgot it.[[User:Ducksplash|'Mountain']][[User Talk:Ducksplash|'Dew']] 22:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Picture Sagepaw's an apprentice, so please add an apprentice charat. Nightflower Of ThunderClan 19:16, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Don't mind my previous comment; I made it before I realized there was a PCA. 06:19, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Why is Sage''paw'' 's charart a warrior charart? Breezy1235 20:52, October 31, 2016 (UTC)breezy1235 Hopefull I hope sagepaws warrior is sageflower,sagepool,sagetail,or sageleaf. or even sagefoot meh- a girl can dream This page is for discussion on the article itself, not about the characters. If you want to talk about his names, please take this to the forums. 13:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I hope his warrior name is SageflightNeverendingmoon (talk) 23:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC)ShredtuftNeverendingmoon (talk) 23:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw's warrior name is Sagenose. Look at Hawkwing's Journey/Allegiances. Breezy1235 20:55, October 31, 2016 (UTC)Breezy1235 Uh...It says Sagepaw is an apprentice. So...why does his pic show hes a warrior? Erin Hunter confirmed that he'd revieved his warrior name along with his sister. 18:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Kittypet Charart? Should he have kittypet charart? I did some once but it was declined cause he was only a kit when he was a kittypet, but Cloudtail has kittypet art so...? I'd be happy to do a new one if he does neeed one. Paleclaw 10:29, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Cloudtail got Kittypet art because of the time he took food from twolegs and was kidnapped to be a kittypet. Not for when he was a kit. Kits, no matter where they are, all have the same type of art. Later in life the art is separated into groups. 16:34, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Name I know we've gone on nothing but Facebook posts before, but should we try to find another source? 16:47, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully it'll show up in the manga, but for now I say we run with the facebook post. But that's just me. 19:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Shellheart, He'll show up in the mangas, so hopefully, we will get a cite for it, and erm, would we add his name is said to be Sagewhatever in his triva? Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 16:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Fur, fur, fur What's with all the -fur suffixes? Rainfur, Mintfur, Sage''fur''! 20:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Not improving the talk page, please take it somewhere else. 21:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) What Ivy said. But, to answer your question, I'm betting Sagefur and Mintfur were given their suffixes in honor of their dead father, Rainfur. 21:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It's a very common warrior suffixe. It's happened with Bluefur and Snowfur. Cherryberry1456 (talk) 21:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Error Sagefur is missing images in the gallery, could someone fix it? 18:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Once the image names are moved, then it'll be fixed. As for now, we aren't sure if Sagefur is the correct name so we aren't going to move the images just yet. 18:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) SageFUR? Where did it say his warrior name was Sagefur? I know it's not in any book I've read. I've checked the Erin Hunter chats, and nowhere does it confirm his name. Should this be changed back? It says that Vicky couldn't remember his warrior name. This is probably something a fan came up with. >.>;; 15:24, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Ya, and why do you get get redirected from Sagefur to Sagepaw? It hasn't been confirmed, so I think it just makes it more confusing. It is not needed. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 16:49, February 24, 2012 (UTC) This page used to be titled Sagefur after a false lead was provided concerning his warrior name. The redirect stays to avoid confusion over the change in the page name. 17:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) She? She? : 'Question:'What was Sagepaw's warrior name? : 'Answer: 'VickyHolmes: She definitely has a warrior name. Sagefur? Gosh, I can't remember, my brain is so tired. : From Erin Hunter Chat 7 It says she :/ But in the book he's a he. And the books are also known to make mstakes, e.g Rowanclaw. BUt the Erins make mistakes too. SO which is it? 06:28, June 7, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: Ah, neverm ind, just saw the trivia. Quotes Quotes Added some more quotes for Sagepaw! Browsing through the book for more of them, as we speak. Fluffpudge (talk) 22:20, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Sagepaw's Warrior Name? Since we don't know what Sagepaw's warrior name is, maybe we could ask Vicky Holmes again. Who knows, she might give him "Sagefur" or name him Sagesomething. But I'm not interested in having a Facebook account though. Songheart (talk) 22:48, November 9, 2013 (UTC)Songheart